Winds of Change
by Freakazoid of Manga
Summary: A new face appears when Jack is summoned to become the newest Guardian; one with a deadly vendetta against Pitch Black. In this strange puppet show, everyone plays a part, and the puppeteer may not be far from home. [JackxOC Follows movie plot & then my own plot. Character-insert Original plot twists. Eventual m/m yaoi. Full summary inside] (HAITUS)
1. Author Note

Previous Summary:

The Guardians have been summoned. Pitch has reappeared, and the need for a new Guardian arises. When Jack meets the famous four Guardians, three new faces appear. The breeze of the sea, the gust of summer, and the hostility of the tornado.

Hello, dear readers!

This is your friendly writer/reader, Call Me Sugar Honey. As I said in the summary, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I came up with my character while I was watching the movie, and it's been stuck in my head ever since.

I find the whole seasonal/Holiday OC is overused beyond belief...Really, it is, and I don't care if you take offense or not.

For this story, I have created a race entirely my own. You can find the description of my race in my profile. If you would like to use it (psh, yeah, right. like anyone'd use my crappy race :P), please ask permission and give me credit for the race (and pm me with the link to the fic you used it in).

This story follows the plotline of the movie, with the insertion of three of my Original Characters. There will be shounen ai (light boy's love) and eventual yaoi (m/m, gay, homosexual). JackxOC, and OCxOC. There is friendship, angst, action, some romance, aaaand a lot of other things that don't fit into those categories. Rated T for swearing, action, half-nakedness, and other things. I'm going to enjoy this -evil laughter-

There is a whole lot of plot twists and changes, so, if you don't like it, don't follow the story and go read elsewhere. Simple as that.

My character, as hard as I tried, became gary-stu/mary-sue-ish (friend thought my character was overcompensating for something). Which is why I offered my story to a wonderful beta, who I would love to give credit for fixing the prologue. Without her, my story would be a mess. My thanks go to the wonderful and fabulous raven2547, my beta, who I could not have done this without! She will be my beta throughout most of this (I hope), and please forgive me, dear readers, for my horrible habit of falling prey to procrastination.

So, I take both flames and reviews, but if you're going to flame, please do not do it while signed in (just in case I want to delete it at any time :P).

On to the story!

(Picture is not mine, couldn't find the creator of the picture...If it's yours, please come to me, and I will give you all credit for it!)


	2. Prologue I: Change

**Okay, here we go! I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own my OC (duh). On with it!**

* * *

It was a freezing winter night in the forest surrounding the small town of Burgess. Snow weighed down tree branches and frost made it nearly impossible to see out of windows.

Just outside of the town, hidden within the border of the forest, was a lake, layered with ice.

Ice that was not strong enough to handle the weight of the seventeen year old boy and his younger sister.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down...just look at me!"

"Jack, I'm _scared_!" The girl whimpered, wobbling on her skates.

The boy, Jack, shook his head and shifted his weight slightly, causing the ice to creak beneath his bare feet. "I know, but you're gonna be okay, you're not gonna fall in, uh...We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No, we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes," the girl cried, "you always play tricks!"

The youth gave a light laugh at his sister's scrutiny. "Well, not...not, not this time, I promise. I promise you're gonna be...you're gonna be ine. You just have to believe in me. Do you wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day! It's as easy as one," he paused to take a light step, faking a loss of balance, "whooooa!"

His sister gave a tiny laugh, her fear fading the tiniest bit.

"Two...three," he counted as he lightly hopped over to the long stick that lay on the ice, picking it up between his thin fingers. "Okay, now it's your turn. One..."

The young girl slowly shifted her feet forward, the skates sliding over the scratched ice. A small gasp slipped past her pale pink lips as the ice cracked beneath her. "I want Conrad," she whimpered, fear bringing her to near tears.

"That's it," encouraged Jack, smiling in hopes of lifting her spirit a bit more, "that's it! Conrad's busy, but I'm here! Two..."

The ice cracked again as her feet shuffled forwards, earning another small, fearful gasp and whimper.

"Three!" Without warning he lunged forward, hooking the crooked end of his staff around her leg and pulling her to safety. They looked at each other in silence for a second before they laughed in relief.

However, their relief was sucked away as quickly as it had come as the ice beneath Jack's bare feet gave way, and he was plunged into liquid darkness.

"Jack!" The word rang through the air, filled with horror, panic, and worry.

The sister cried out and scrambled for the hole in the ice, but was dragged back off the frozen lake by a force unseen to anyone's eyes but hers. She fell back into a small snow bank out harm's way.

She thrashed, sobbing, "Conrad, let me go! I have to save him!"

The wind moved as if trapped in a transparent, flexible encasing, every motion fluid and human-like. The wind solidified a few feet from her, taking the form of a tall youth in his late teens.

Eyes of frost glistened with worry and horror, half hidden by a mop of hair the colour of clouds that would accompany a winter breeze. Fresh snow could not compare to his skin; so pale the sun's rays could almost be seen right through the soft, almost feminine contours of his face.

"I'm sorry," came the soft apology.

There was silence as the words sank in. Jack could not be saved-not by her, at least.

Her fury hit him with full force. She raised her fists and pounded against his chest, spitting as tears fell, "you could have saved him! You were supposed to protect us! He's gone, and it's because of you!" A deep breath was taken before she cried words that the teen would never forget. "I never should've believed in you!"

"I'm sorry," was all he could say, his voice barely audible, barely heard as he watched the girl turn and sprint away with every ounce of her strength. He turned away from the sister, facing the lake and started forward.

He stepped out onto the ice, frost marking his foot prints as he dashed to the hole, his gait awkward. He fell to his knees at the edge and stared down, forcing his panic away as the hole began to quickly freeze over.

Jack had sank to the bottom, out of reach, making it impossible to reach him, and the hole had frozen over completely in seconds in his presence.

There was only one thing he could do.

From his body came a translucent, silver-lined figure. The Northern wind, brother of the Three Great Winds, was barely contained within his ethereal form.

North faced Conrad momentarily as he underwent small but rather startling changes. His eyes, frost white-blue for almost a thousand years, slowly faded to a tone of wrought iron, his hair turning a light winter grey, and his skin now appeared an ashen version of what it once was.

The Northern wind turned as it passed through the ice and drifted down to the nearly dead Jack.

Jack's chocolate eyes, almost closed, struggled to open and his lips formed the name of the one he had always kept in his sights.

The Northern spirit brushed its fingertips against the boy's cheek before it wrapped around him.

Cirled him. Encased him. Comforted him.

When the boy's eyes closed, signifying his death, the spirit held him closer. A single, crystal tear was shed. It sank to the rocky lake bottom.

Day quickly turned to night. Moonlight fell upon the boy, passing through the transparent Northern wind spirit and thick ice overhead.

Under the light of the Man In the Moon, the spirit melded into the boy's body, and the boy was immediately, irreversibly changed.

Above the ice, the teen was trembling and in tears with what he had just done- what he had helped the Man In the Moon do. He shakily got to his feet, nearly slipping on the ice that he, until that moment, had had no trouble walking on.

Conrad shifted his gaze to the sky, to the full moon, and lifted his head.

And cried.

A roar of sorrow and agony and fury ripped itself from his throat, lifted to the moon, and was carried across the world as the teen shed tears that stained his skin a dark colour.

* * *

**The dialogue between Jack and his sister was taken from the movie (sorry if there are some messed up parts ): only seen the movie once, but my cousin says she's getting it for me for a reeeaaaally late birthday present). Conrad is mine T3T So no touchy. Yes, I know it doesn't make sense, but it will. Eventually...I need to work out the thousands of ideas in my head 'cause GOSH DARNIT I GET CONFUSED AND STUCK ON THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY!**

**All thanks goes to the ever-wonderful raven2547, who has beta'd this god-awful story. Is it god-awful? Is that even how you spell it? Ergh, I leave it up to you readers!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

There will be no new chapter until I get at least a few reviews =_=" Because I worked hard on this and I would like some feedback! (But there won't be a new chapter until around the middle of next week or something...'cause of Exams this Thursday and my provincials next monday...) ...When I say new chapter, I mean, an update. I've got the first chapter all ready to go (except for some bits I reeeaaally need to work out and get it beta'd)


	3. Prologue II: Forgotten (Re-Uploaded)

**Hello there, dear readers! Another prologue I have for you! Set after Jack's 'death' and just before (and just after) Jack Overland becomes Jack Frost/immortal. I wanted to torture you guys into reviewing so I came up with this. TwT I really want reviews. Please review? Thanks goes to raven2547 for beta'ing this (THREE times because SHE IS SO AWESOME THAT I CAN'T EVEN LSLJFLDSJFSLFSJFDKDJSLSJLF!)**

_**silverwolf310**_: QAQ QwQ Thank you so much for your wonderful, amazing comment!

_**bree**_: QAQ Your support...Thank you. So. Much. QwQ

**_Guest_**: I HAVE UPDATED! And thank you so much ^w^

* * *

Conrad: Get your ass in gear, woman!

Sugar: Shut it

Jack: -pouts- can't believe I died in the first prologue...THIS IS BULLSHIT!

Sugar: Rein it in before I put a leash on you!

Jack: I'll just run wild when you're not here

Sugar: =w= I am always watching

Jack: O_O

Conrad: T_T

Sugar: ON WITH DA STORY!

**So this is Prologue 2...Why? Because I felt like it and I can. Besides, IT'S A FREAKING UPDATE OMG I UPDATED I KNOW RIIIIIIGHT! It's nearly been 3 full months (January 20th was the last time I updated)**

* * *

Darkness.

_Hazy memories._

It surrounded him.

_Hot against cold._

Mordant metal dug into his back, the air around him was stifling, and warm fluid oozed from his leg.

_Cold lips trailed fire down a lightly toned chest, fingers dancing over flesh; mapping, memorizing._

Time had forgotten Conrad in this pit of despair, leaving him with nothing but his memories after Pitch had caged him and beaten him mercilessly, instructing him to betray those who had been like family to him.

_A kiss; wanton and desperate, that was really a silent question, received a silent answer._

Conrad gave in when one small promise was made.

_Skin sliding over skin, an agonized cry, whispered words of comfort, and pain turned to pleasure._

Pitch would bring back his beloved.

_Sweat-slick bodies arching as ragged cries filled the room, limbs locking them in a tight embrace while white hot fire ripped through them_.

He followed each and every instruction, did his dirty work and his bidding only to be betrayed himself.

_Damp, burnt umber hair tickling his cheek as they held each other, sticky and exhausted, but sated._

Pitch had tricked him, playing his desperate heart like a fiddle, and then ripped away what had become most important to him; the promise of bringing his lover back.

_Shifting of silk, gentle words of affection, a tender kiss, and a contented, sleepy sigh before consciousness gave way to the waters of sleep._

And Man in the Moon had seen it all. Every last second. Manny had, without mercy himself, condemned Conrad to suffer to the greatest extent.

And so he sat there slumped against the bars of a cage that hung from the ceiling of Pitch's home without knowing of the world outside the cave, outside the darkness.

He lay there and wasted away without knowing his beloved was very much alive, had forgotten him as well.

He did not die.

For years Conrad sat there, praying for someone to find him. He felt fear, sorrow and sadness… but he had no tears.

The tears first shed there would be the last he would shed for a long, long time.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS! CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE! Or not... I really gotta go over the first chapter I have written...again...Or I could just ship it off to my beta TwT because I'm too lazy...Buuuut if I got some reviews for this chapter, I might just work on it and make it better (blackmail MWAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough*) **

**Okay, so I re-uploaded this prologue/chapter/whatever because I realized that I had completely forgotten to get rid of some stuff that had been in brackets...Yeah, totally not professional**

Conrad: You? Professional?

Sugar: THAT'S IT! (ಠ益ಠ) -muzzles Conrad-

Jack: haha!

**Again, thank you to all who fav'd and reviewed! (new reviews would be totally awesome and eternally appreciated!)**


End file.
